


Match Maker Outtakes

by Reaxeon



Series: Matchmaker Matchmaker! [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, I will add tags as I update, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaxeon/pseuds/Reaxeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble and oneshot collection of scenes that I wrote that don't fit into the actual match maker series. None of these will have any actual bearing on the overall series, so nothing that you read here is considered 'canon' in the series. </p><p>Lots of these will either be smut or death based angst. Also included, alternative endings to things that happen, and split off timelines based on the one in Match Maker Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dust - Unused Chapter of Make Me A Match

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is actually an alternate chapter that I wrote a very long time ago when this series was still just a light-bulb above my head.

It had been a long night, and Rory sighed in relief when Grillby waved him over and let him know he could head out for the night. Most of the tables were already cleared so he wouldn't have to stick around to help close. Grinning a huge grin Rory bid his friends goodbye before heading out into the cool night, door chime ringing behind him.

He kicked a pebble absentmindedly as he walked, the cool night air causing the hair on his arms to stand on end. The sky was full of winking lights and a bright, not-quite-full moon. He kept walking, thinking about what tomorrow would bring him as he ran a loosened the deep burgundy tie that was a part of his uniform. His head cocked to the side as he heard what sounded like heavy footfalls. Turning around and peering into the alleyway he had just passed, he saw two smaller figures booking it straight towards him from around the corner. 

Letting out a startled yelp, he jumped back as two human preteens darted out of the darkness and onto the sidewalk. The shorter of the two stumbled and started to fall with a soft gasp. Darting forward he caught them before they could face-plant into the concrete and sighed in relief, setting them back on their feet, his hands placed on their shoulders.

“Careful kid, what's the rush? It's way after curfew for you guys...” The kid just shook, looking towards the alleyway but when Rory followed the gaze nothing was there. 

The taller of the two kids had stopped when they heard Rory speak, running back to pull on his arm urgently. Rory just blinked owlishly as he was tugged on, almost amused with how the slip of a kid was trying so hard to move him.

"No time, we got to get out of here now!"

“What's wrong? You two look like you've been in a marathon.” He tried to joke, the tension making him nervous.

It was true, they were both flushed in the face, and panting heavily, but the one he had caught just shook their head, trying to push Rory forward with a panicked look on their face. The taller of the two finally seemed to catch enough of there breath to bark more words at him.

“We have to go, now, we need to find Sans or something. There was a fight, someone...someone got...” The kid stopped and couldn't finish their sentence but Rory's mind suddenly started to click into place when he noticed the grimey dark grey matter sticking to his hands were he had caught the kid.

Dust. 

“Shit, come one, we can talk when we are someplace safe.” Looking around the area, Rory drew himself up to his full height and made sure to keep close to the kids that were darting back the way he had came. 

It was only a ten minute run back to New Grillby's but Rory's stomach clenched into a tight knot the longer they were outside on the streets that were otherwise deserted. It was close to midnight, why were these kids even out right now? He ran to the door, fear settled deep in his gut hoping that maybe Grillby was still closing even though the lights outside were off and yanked it open, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he ushered the kids inside and shut the door as quickly as he could hands shaking as he locked it.

“Kiddos, what are you doing here?” 

Rory dragged a hand over his face as he heard Sans speak. 

“Grillby we got a problem.” He wheezed.

"Rory?" Grillby murmured as he came out of the kitchen. "What are you doing back-"

His question was cut off by the sound of shattering glass and shouting.

Rory let out a startled scream as he saw the silent child get hid in the head by a brick, crumpling to the ground. The taller of the two immediately went to them and tried to haul them up and drag them away as three men crawled their way into the pub. Grillby was pushing him behind in a moment, and Rory could feel the strange crackle of Sans magic fill the air as shouts filled the air.

He scrambled back from the intense heat that was radiating off of Grillby as his flames grew higher and higher, scorching the ceiling and floor where he stood. Rory thought he saw blue, and heard the sickening cracking of bones and grunting, but he wasn't looking. He was instead concerned with the kids, as he picked them up bodily, one under each arm and hid behind the bar. 

The taller of the two struggled and fought their way out of his grasp and glared at him with glimmering red eyes as they held the unconscious one to their chest, patting their face. 

"Come on Frisk, wake up. We've been through so much worse, come on. Wake up!" They whispered urgently.

Rory focused on rifling through the bottles and napkins until his fingers brushed the emergency medkit and he pulled out some rubbing alcohol and bandages. 

"Hey, kid. Kid listen, can you find the area where they got hit? Part the hair away from it and I'll clean it and then we can put pressure on it and stop the bleeding, okay?" He said, a forced calmness in his tone that suggested he was in more control than he actually was. 

The kid glared at him for a moment before nodding and silently combings their fingers through the others hair, blood smearing the digits before they parted the hair away. Fortunately the cut wasn't horrible, but it was messy as all head wounds were and as the sounds of burning and bones breaking slowly tapered off Rory cleaned and compressed it as well as he could. 

"Just put pressure right there, and sit tight." Rory said before he peeked above the counter. 

A large portion of the dining area was covered in soot, and there were three vaguely human lumps of black on the floor. Sans was talking softly with Grillby, who was slowly coming down from his rage, flames still high. The smell of badly burnt almonds filled the air and a darkness that was beyond just average blackness seemed to open and swallow the corpses whole, taking all evidence of the assailants from the ground.

Rory let out a shaky breath and laid his head against the counter, trying to comprehend what just happened.


	2. Mr. Corcoran?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT EVEN SORRY
> 
> Yeah i know its kinda short, so sue me.

Rory sat in his apartment. Ran a finger over the picture frame. Dusty. Everything felt too quiet, too calm, and he couldn't take it. Rearing his arm back he sent the picture frame flying through the air until it crashed against the wall, listened to the glass shatter as he continued to feel empty.

He had gotten two visitors at his apartment today. Early, it had been only seven or so in the morning, he had just woken up to make some toast. He had thought they might be missionaries for half a second, they were so solemn looking but then he had realized with a sinking feeling in his gut that they were in military uniforms. That meant only one thing.

"Hello, sir. I am Captain Richard Matthews from Company A,  
2nd Battalion, 21st Ordnance, from Fort Drum, New York. Are you Mr. Rory Corcoran? Brother of Corporal Maria Santiago?”

"I am." He said slowly, not moving from his spot in his doorway.

"I have an important message to deliver from the Secretary of the Army, may I come in, Mr. Corcoran?" The man had said, almost robotically.

It would seem the man was was a well practiced in his lines. 

"Sure, of course, right this way." He said, stepping back and gesturing for them to come in. 

They all stood there for a moment, there was no place to sit other than the messy futon with blankets piled upon it haphazardly, so they all stood there tense before the man spoke.

"The Secretary of the Army has asked me to express his deep regret that your sister is believed to have died on April 15th of this year 20XX. A body matching Maria's description was found. Cause of death at this time is under investigation. The local authorities are currently trying to establish positive identification. You will be notified as soon as identification has been established. The Secretary extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family during this trying period."

After they had left, calm mechanical condolences given, he had continued to stand there. Did Mom and Momma already know? Did Reggie? Why?

Why Mj?

Looking around the room of his small apartment he noted a few things. A hole in the wall from where the corner of the picture frame had broken through. Glass shards scattered across the linoleum tile made to look like wood. Blood, from the bottom of his feet but he didn't care too much as he walked to the face down frame. Picked it up almost reverently and cradled the image of Mj and he, smiling and wrapped up in each other's arms. 

The image grew blurry, and that was when Rory realized he was crying.

He stood there, the smell of burnt toast and his world falling down around him the only things he knew for certain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also spoilers not really spoilers, this is techincally a canon scene from the match maker series >w> take that as you will


End file.
